1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making an alpha or beta-hydroxy acid-polyvinylpyrrolidone complex, and more particularly, to production of such complex in the form of free-flowing powders at high acid loadings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic compositions having an alpha- or beta-hydroxy acid as the active ingredient are well-known in the art. These compositions are useful for treatment of the skin, particularly for anti-aging, improvement in skin tone, reduction of fine line, enhancement of moisture, and development of a smooth skin. Application of such compositions generally results in a younger-looking skin as new cells replace the old. However, to achieve this improvement in skin condition, it is necessary for the user to tolerate the skin irritation caused by the acid present in the product. Accordingly, skin irritation is a major concern to formulators of compositions of alpha and beta-hydroxy acids, particularly at high acid loading levels which can deliver faster and more effective skin peeling. More irritation, furthermore, is perceived by the user as being a more effective treatment.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a cosmetic composition of an alpha or beta-hydroxy acid which includes an effective anti-irritant agent therein.